The Letter of the End
by zammierox
Summary: in yesterday's episode around like the middle of it i guess and basically Henry decides to leave and go to China with his parents and this is pretty much his letter to jasper and maggie


**A/N: OMG I'm writing a Unnatural History story that isn't Henry/Maggie! Gasp! lol so yeah this is kinda depressing in a sense cuz this one-shot would totally end the show and Maggie and Henry would never get the chance to get together =(…lol but yeah, here ya go…awww i signed _Henry _in a cool font like all signature-y but it didn't transfer onto fanfic =(oh ya, plz review (even if it's short or flame-y)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Unnatural History or any of its characters 'cuz it's Cartoon Network's**

**

* * *

**

Henry Griffin sighed. He wondered if he was making the right choice, but maybe Hunter was right, maybe they had moved on, maybe he should too. Taking one last look around his and – no, just Jasper's – room, his eyes passed over the letter he had left on his cousin's desk and then, as if trying not to notify the empty room of his departure - silently shut the door. As he climbed into the car to wait for Uncle Bryan he thought over what was written on the letter he had left for his two best friends. He had tried to include everything in the letter yet try to make it somewhat brief…

_Dear Jasper and Maggie, _

_Jasper: If you decided to go ahead and read this without Maggie (I'm sure you are) please stop now and wait until Maggie gets here. Thank You._

_Dear Jasper and Maggie again, _

_ I have been meaning to tell you guys for some time now that when I first came here to D.C. that…well…basically you know how I never wanted to come _

_here, only maybe to spend time with Dante? That my parents sent me here to stay out of trouble? [look how well that turned out =) ]Well I made a pact _

_with my parents before I left: if I finished the school year with good grades, then I would be able to return and travel with them. It had slipped my mind _

_and I had forgotten about it this whole year because I was having so much beastly fun, but now with finals coming up, I have – sorry, had – to make a_

_ choice. And lately I guess, well, we haven't been spending that much time together (the last thing we did was pretty much that party, which was almost _

_two months ago now), what with you two running for president and I understand, but it doesn't seem like you guys really are interested in any of, what _

_Jasper calls, "Henry fun," or even normal people "hanging out" stuff anymore. Also, I realized next year with both of you guys filling your schedules and _

_preparing for college the year after, and one of you being senior class president, that maybe it's time for me to go. I mean, I never was or ever will be one _

_for studying and classrooms and we all know I will never understand the computer with all its facetube and that bird website or even the "texting." Maybe _

_this was just meant to be another adventure for me, but thank you for making it so great. I can just imagine Jasper going, "ONG, Henry's being all _

_mushy," but it's true. You're a sick cousin and you will both always be my best friends just like how Tomba will always be my brother. And although I'm _

_currently failing American History, I'm working on an extra credit project that will hopefully get my grade up. Remember the notes from Jefferson I tried to _

_show you, Maggie? Well usually I would see this mystery to the end but I don't have the time, in fact as you are reading this letter I will probably already _

_be on a plane heading to reunite with my parents. But if as one last favor to me, could you figure it out in my place? We could do that thing on the _

_computer that lets us see and talk to each other so you can tell me how it all ended. I put the notes and what I've figured out so far on another paper in _

_this envelope. Thanks. Anyways, I was actually thinking about staying here in D.C., but it has always been a life-long dream of mine to visit this certain _

_town in China and guess where my parents are going next? For two years! And I've chosen to go with them. So this is goodbye then, we can always talk _

_on my parents laptop, but I don't know if it will always work were we're going. And we could visit each other and write? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in _

_person but I did try; you guys were always just too busy to hear me out, though. But I'll be back for Jasper's birthday! I guess I'll see you guys then,_

_ then. Goodbye,_

_Your friend always, _

_**Henry**_

"Oh my gosh," gasped Maggie, "How could…Why didn't…What have we done?" The question would not be answered, though, as the other occupant of the room was equally stunned. As Jasper blankly glanced around the room he registered that Henry's hammock had been taken down and open drawers empty. He now recalled Henry's stuff slowly disappearing and what he had said to Henry a few days ago, "…It's as if you don't even live here anymore." His cousin had looked uncomfortable but he didn't bother to pursue the matter and instead went back to preparing his presidential debate. The election.

"It's all my fault," said Jasper looking absolutely miserable.

"No, it's both our faults. If we hadn't been so wrapped up in ourselves and the election we would have noticed Henry's mood and even if we couldn't have convinced him to stay, we would have at least gotten to say goodbye."

"And now he's gone."

"Now he's gone." She looked at the letter one more time, the word "Goodbye" jumping straight off the page and slapping her in the face.

They could practically hear is voice resounding in the silent room

_Goodbye._


End file.
